<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fic in which the farmer is lowkey a cryptid by bird_graph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663487">The fic in which the farmer is lowkey a cryptid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_graph/pseuds/bird_graph'>bird_graph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Drabble, F/F, Humor, My First Fanfic, Original Character-centric, Short, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_graph/pseuds/bird_graph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not that much for people to talk about in Pelican Town, so when something happens, it barely takes any time at all for everyone to hear about it. That’s why it doesn't take very long for everyone to notice that the new farmer, Rachel, is…..very odd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(its really minor tho), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fic in which the farmer is lowkey a cryptid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not the best/a bit all over the place. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s not that much for people to talk about in Pelican Town, so when something happens, it barely takes any time at all for everyone to hear about it. That’s why it doesn't take very long for everyone to notice that the new farmer, Rachel, is…..very odd. Within a few hours of her arrival, everybody has heard what Robin has had to say about how she barely had anything with her, and would only reply to questions with nods and humming.<br/>
“She’s probably just shy,” Robin said cheerfully to everyone who asked about the new farmer “I mean, it’s her first day here, and she barely knows anybody,”<br/>
-<br/>
Rachel spends most of her time working. Nobody is surprised by this, running a farm is a hard job. However, she still takes the time to participate in the first town event of the year, the egg festival. She spends a ridiculous amount of money on strawberry seeds as soon as she gets there, then heads over to Abigail to chat before the egg hunt.<br/>
“Hey, Rachel,” Abigail says to her “you ready to beat them kids,”<br/>
Rachel grins and nods. She does, in fact, beat them kids.<br/>
-<br/>
Near the end of spring, everybody has noticed Rachel’s habit of “gift giving”. She would walk up to people, hand them something, usually not saying anything except ‘here’, and then walks away without another word. She does this at the saloon almost every night, walking in and handing stuff to Emily, Shane, and sometimes Leah, then leaving without buying anything.<br/>
-<br/>
Rumors pop up about how Rachel digs through trash cans. Most people don’t believe these rumors until they actually see her do it. One day, Penny is walking to the library through the rain and sees Rachel walk out of it, and straight to the trash can right outside of it. She digs through it for a couple of seconds, pulls something out that Penny can’t see, and walks back into the library. The only person Penny tells about this is Maru, but within several days, the entire town knows about it.<br/>
-<br/>
Marnie frequently sees Rachel pass her ranch in the late afternoon, but it takes her a while to figure out that she’s spending time in the strange tower in the woods, rather than just the woods itself. She decides to warn Rachel about it, telling her about the inhuman screams she has heard coming from the tower. Instead of looking terrified, Rachel lights up.<br/>
“That sounds cool,” she chirps<br/>
After that, Marnie sees her head to the tower every day.<br/>
-<br/>
Rachel gets married to Emily before the end of her first year in the valley, and nobody is surprised. What's more worrying to people is the fact that Rachel seems to have picked up the habit of visiting the sewer everyday, despite the fact that everyone in town was pretty sure the sewer was locked. But, at this point, they all know her well enough to not question it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>